


Parting

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [35]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Angharad, Pining, Pre-Movie(s), Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Furiosa leaves, Angharad longs for her return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Angharad/Furiosa - return](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5950540#t5950540).

“Not yet,” Angharad says, tucking her face into the crook of Furiosa’s neck. She smells like the garage and the sky—oil and air, dust and ozone. “Stay with us just a bit longer.”

Even though the locked chamber is dark, Angharad knows Furiosa is frowning. “You know I can’t. It’s too dangerous for us.” Her hands don’t leave Angharad, though—one arm slung around her waist as she holds her and her metal fingers curled in the long tangles of her hair. The skeleton key on her belt digs against Angharad’s swollen belly. It’s the stolen key from Joe, the one that allows Furiosa to slip in and see them when nightfall comes.

Angharad wraps her arms tighter around Furiosa. They allow themselves so little—the other girls are asleep, but before that, they were all over Furiosa. Cheedo is curious about Furiosa’s arm, and Toast wants to know all about the machines down in the garage. But this time is just for the two of them, for soft kisses and few words.

Every time Furiosa leaves, Angharad longs for her return.

“Soon,” Furiosa whispers, kissing Angharad on the forehead. “Soon we won’t ever have to worry about being apart.” As Furiosa’s hand slips out from her grasp, a line from one of Miss Giddy’s books flashes through Angharad’s mind— _parting is such sweet sorrow_. She’s not sure she entirely understands it, but when Furiosa turns the corner and disappears down the corridor, Angharad feels it in her bones.


End file.
